Haters
by December D
Summary: Sepenggal kisah dari Jimin dan Haters-nya yang begitu menginginkan ia meninggalkan Bangtan./BTS Fict/Maknae Lines Friendship/


**x**

 **x**

 **HATERS**

 **(BTS Fict, Maknae Lines Friendship, typo(s), etc)**

 **(Semua hal yang terjadi di dalam fanfiction ini adalah fiktif berdasarkan imajinasi saya. Jika terdapat kesamaan plot maupun cerita, itu bukan unsur kesengajaan saya** )

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin membuang nafas keras. Ia dan _Bangtan_ baru saja menyelesaikan satu konsernya di Newark. Ketika anggota yang lain kelelahan, Jimin justru terjaga.

Hal itu sering terjadi. Entah karena kebiasaan tidur Jimin yang buruk atau mungkin karena Jimin yang tidak terbiasa tertidur dengan tubuh lengket karena keringat. Maka ia memilih untuk membuka _twitter_ dan melihat komentar _A.R.M.Y_ tentang pertunjukan mereka malam ini.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, _tweet_ yang mereka ungkapkan kebanyakan bernada positif. Jimin sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri membacanya.

Hingga tanpa sengaja ia melihat salah satu mention dari fansnya yang mengecam salah satu pengguna akun.

Dengan penasaran ia membuka gambar yang mereka unggah dan seketika senyumnya menghilang.

Gambar itu adalah _screenshoot_ tweet salah satu antifans yang berisi hujatan untuknya.

Matanya bergerak membaca satu persatu tweetnya yang menggunakan bahasa inggris. Meski ia tidak terlalu fasih, tetapi ia cukup mengerti apa yang antifans itu ungkapkan.

Antifans itu ingin Jimin keluar dari _Bangtan_. Ingin Jimin mati atau Jimin mendapatkan satu tembakan di kepalanya. Jimin melihat foto wajahnya bersama _Bangtan_ yang diberi tanda X besar berwarna merah, atau juga foto lainnya yang diedit seperti ada satu tembakan besar berdarah-darah yang menembus kepalanya. Membuat Jimin merasa hatinya sakit dan tubuhnya bergidig ngeri.

 _Kesalahan apa yang kubuat sampai dia begitu membenciku?_ Pikir Jimin.

Matanya bergulir lagi membaca _screenshoot_ yang diretweet lainnya. Ah, antifans itu bilang Jimin jelek dan tidak pantas berada di _Bangtan_. Jimin terlalu standar untuk ukuran seorang _Idol_. Benarkah?

Apa selama ini Jimin membutakan matanya? Merasa ia layak bersama _Bangtan_ padahal tidak?

Mobil terhenti. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Jimin segera mengantongi _handphone_ nya dan mulai membangunkan member satu persatu bersama _manager_ nya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin baru saja selesai mandi. Ketika ia mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, Jimin melihat ada Jungkook di kamarnya dan Taehyung. Pembagian kamar memang dua orang untuk satu kamar, dan Jungkook harusnya satu kamar dengan Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ , aku mau numpang mandi. Hoseok _Hyung_ mandinya lama sekali." Ujar Jungkook.

Jimin hanya mengangguk. Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan _snack_ di atas kasurnya.

"Mau?" Tawarnya.

Jimin menggeleng dan mendudukan dirinya di kasur. Ia menyandarkan tubunya di tembok dan melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin kecil yang ia pegang. Lalu kembali melihat _handphone_ nya dan berfikir.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin menoleh mendapati Taehyung menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Tidak apa."

"Kau berbeda sejak tadi. Ada apa?" Tuntutnya

"Aku hanya sedang lelah, Tae," Jimin mengulaskan senyum kecil, "sungguh."

"Jimin," Taehyung memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang dalam, "aku tahu ada hal yang sedang kau fikirkan. Cepat cerita."

Jimin menghela nafas, sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Taehyung. Mereka terlalu dekat hingga dengan cepat mampu menyadari perubahan masing-masing.

"Apa aku tidak pantas bersama _Bangtan_?" Tanya Jimin perlahan.

"Hey, bicara apa kau ini?"

"Kau tahu, Tae. Aku tidak ada artinya."

Taehyung menggeleng tidak setuju, "Tidur sana. Bicaramu mulai asal."

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya, "Sebentar lagi kontrakku akan habis. Bagaimana jika nanti Bighit tidak memperbaharui kontrak bersamaku? Kalian semua banyak berkembang sedangkan aku hanya berjalan di tempat. Tidak mungkin Bighit mempertahankan kualitasku yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan kalian kini."

"Kau baru saja minum soju, ya? Bicaramu aneh," Taehyung mengunyah _snack_ nya berisik, "Bighit pasti memperbaharui kontrakmu. Kau fikir _A.R.M.Y_ akan diam saja kalau sampai kau tidak lagi bersama _Bangtan_? Bisa-bisa ada demo besar-besaran di depan kantor Bighit." Ujar Taehyung berlebihan.

Jimin tersenyum kecut, "Aku tidak pantas bersama kalian. Jika memang ada anak _trainee_ yang mampu menyamai kalian semua, kenapa tidak?"

Taehyung menggeram, "Kau mandi air panas atau apa? Otakmu sudah menguap, ya?" Ia berjalan ke arah Jimin dengan langkah menghentak-hentak, "kau ini bicara apa sih dari tadi? Kemana kau sembunyikan Jiminku yang selalu berfikir positif itu, ha?"

Jimin memandang Taehyung yang murka, "Aku memang tidak pantas bersama kalian, Tae. Kalian tumbuh terlalu cepat."

"175 centi itu tidak pendek, Jimin." Sergah Taehyung kesal sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin.

"Aku tidak bicara soal tinggi badan," Jimin memiringkan tubuhnya sebelum meraih remah-remah snack di pipi Taehyung, "aku bicara soal kualitasku."

"Kenapa bisa kau bilang kau tidak berkualitas?"

Jimin tersenyum kemudian memandang langit-langit kamarnya, "Bagaimana ya? Namjoon _Hyung_ semakin baik dalam _dance_ , rapnya semakin luar biasa. Seokjin _Hyung_ juga sudah lebih baik dalam menari, kemampuan vokalnya tidak diragukan lagi, dan ia _visual_. Aku sampai bingung melihat ia semakin tampan dari hari ke hari. Hobie _Hyung_ selalu jadi yang paling baik dalam menari, ia bisa melakukan rap dengan baik dan ketika ia bernyanyi suaranya tidak buruk. Ia juga punya senyum yang menular."

Jimin menggusak rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"Lalu? Omong kosong apa lagi?"

Jimin mengernyit, "Yoongi _Hyung_ pandai membuat lagu seperti Namjoon _Hyung_ , kemampuan rapnya luar biasa, tariannya tidak buruk, wajahnya juga. Bagaimana bisa kulit seorang pria seperti itu sih?" Jimin menghela nafas panjang, "kau sekarang sudah jadi aktor juga. Wajahmu itu, Tae. Ekspresi macam apa yang tidak bisa kau tunjukan? Bahkan sekarang kau termasuk _main dancer_. Tidak ingat saat membawakan _Rainism_ kemarin siapa yang menjadi poin utama _dance_? Kau, Jungkook dan Hobie _Hyung_."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa bilang kau tidak pantas bersama _Bangtan_ , Jimin?"

"Dan Jungkook, ah anak itu. Dia sudah banyak berubah. Suaranya semakin matang. Wajahnya semakin tampan. Ia tidak seperti dulu, Jeon Jungkook yang pemalu. Ia baik di olahraga. Termasuk _dancer_ utama. Dan kau lihat otot-otonya sekarang? Ia berubah jadi begitu berotot. _Abs_ nya bahkan lebih sempurna dari _abs_ ku ketika _debut_ dulu." Terang Jimin tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Taehyung tadi.

Keduanya terdiam. Taehyung sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri sebagaimana Jimin yang tengah berkutat dengan prasangkanya sendiri.

"Aku masih sepeti dulu. Bahkan memburuk," bisik Jimin, "aku dulu _debut_ hanya karena aku bisa menari dan aku memiliki _abs_. Tapi sekarang kalian sudah lebih baik, Jungkook sudah mempunyai _abs_ sementara absku menghilang berganti lemak. _Main dancer_ ada Hobie Hyung, _main vocal_ ada Jungkook, _main_ _rapper_ ada Namjoon _Hyung_ , Seokjin _Hyung_ sebagai _visual_ , Yoongi _Hyung_ bahkan disebut sebagai _produser_ lagu yang jenius, dan kau dengan bakatmu yang tidak hanya satu itu. Aku bisa apa, Tae?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sedih, "Aku tidak bisa ber _acting_ , suaraku tidak sebagus Jungkook bahkan aku sering fals ketika live, _dance_ ku tidak sehebat Hobie _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa melakukan _rap_ , aku tidak pandai membuat lagu, aku juga bukan visual. Bahkan wajahku selalu ada di urutan ke tujuh. Dan sekarang aku sudah tidak punya _abs_ ," Jimin mencubit lemak di perutnya, "bukan mustahil Bighit menggantiku dengan yang lain. Aku tidak ada artinya di _Bangtan_ , Tae. Aku hanya pelengkap."

"Sudah?"

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kau sudah puas mengatakan omong kosong itu?"

"Itu kenyataan, Tae."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Itu omong kosong, Jimin. Kau hanya melihat dengan pandangan negatifmu. Kau termasuk _main dancer, main vocal_ juga. Bukan hanya karena kau bisa bernyanyi atau menari, Jim. Tapi karena kau mampu melakukan itu lebih baik daripada yang lain."

"Tidak sebaik Jungkook atau Hobie _Hyung_."

Taehyung menaikkan alisnya sedikit, "Siapa bilang? Memang kau fikir kenapa nada-nada tinggi selalu diberikan kepadamu? Atau tarian dengan tubuh meliuk-liuk seperti belut selalu menjadi bagianmu?" Taehyung merangkul tubuh Jimin, "karena kau lebih baik dari Jungkook atau Hobie _Hyung_ pada bagian itu. Hanya kau yang mampu menjangkau nada setinggi itu, juga belum tentu Hobie _Hyung_ bisa melakukan _split_. Aku selalu ngilu setiap melihat kau _split_ ," Taehyung mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "semua orang memiliki kapasitasnya sendiri Jimin, walau kau tidak sebaik mereka bukan berarti kau buruk. Dan akan selalu ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan lebih baik dari mereka meskipun hanya satu."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, "Tapi aku jelek, Tae. Dan sekarang aku berlemak bukan lagi berotot."

Taehyung tertawa kecil, "Siapa yang peduli di balik bajumu ini lemak atau _abs_?" Taehyung mencubit perut depan Jimin ringan, "siapa peduli juga kau jelek?"

"Aku. Ah mungkin _A.R.M.Y_ juga."

" _A.R.M.Y_ mencintaimu dengan begitu banyak Jimin, mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan kau ber _abs_ atau tidak. Mereka mencintaimu karena kau Jimin, bagian dari _Bangtan_ yang mereka kagumi secara keseluruhan."

Jimin menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Hanya _anti fans_ yang melihatmu melalui pandangan buruk seperti itu. _A.R.M.Y_ tidak akan melakukannya."

Jimin terdiam. Tersadar jika yang Taehyung ungkapkan adalah benar.

"Lagipula kau hanya menjadi _trainee_ selama setahun. Aku dan yang lain tiga tahun baru bisa _debut_. Apa alasannya?"

"Mungkin Bighit ingin cepat-cepat mendebutkan kalian. Kebetulan saja membernya kurang satu."

Taehyung tergelak, "Bisa saja _debut_ dengan enam member 'kan?"

"Benar juga sih."

"Itu karena kau pantas menjadi anggota _Bangtan_ , Jimin. Kau mampu dan kau layak. Bahkan dengan masa _trainee_ mu yang hanya setahun itu."

Jungkook yang baru selesai mandi dan ternyata sudah menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi duduk di sisi lain tubuh Jimin yang kosong, "Lagipula Hyung tidak jelek. Hyung tahu aku menempatkanmu di urutan ketujuh hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Bohong." Kata Jimin singkat.

"Tidak _kok_. _Hyung_ jangan merasa rendah diri begitu, cukup tinggi badan _Hyung_ saja yang rendah."

"Jungkook." Geram Jimin sembari memelototi Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dengan jemari membentuk huruf V.

Taehyung menelisipkan jemarinya di rambut Jimin dan menggerakkannya perlahan, "Kenapa kau berfikir begitu? Jiminku adalah orang yang paling marah saat anti menyebut Hobie _Hyung_ tidak pantas di _Bangtan_ dan menyebutkan banyak sekali kelebihan Hobie _Hyung_ ketika Hobie _Hyung_ merajuk seperti ini."

" _Hyung_ yang paling berusaha menyemangati Hobie juga."

Jimin membuang nafas panjang lalu memperlihatkan _handphone_ nya, "Ia ingin aku keluar dari _Bangtan_. Atau mungkin mati sekalian."

Jungkook dan Taehyung melihat hanpdhone Jimin dengan serius.

Taehyung menggeram marah, "Dia pasti sudah gila. Jangan difikirkan, Jimin. Dia hanya anti. _A.R.M.Y_ jauh lebih hebat daripada dia."

"Benar, Hyung. Lagipula _A.R.M.Y_ sudah me _report_ akunnya ramai-ramai."

Taehyung mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Jimin, "Lihat. Ada satu orang yang membencimu tetapi ada seribu orang lainnya yang mencintaimu."

Jimin tersenyum kecil meski hatinya masih ciut, "Aku sedikit takut."

Jungkook mengamati wajah Jimin dari samping, "Kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Bagaimana kalau anti itu melakukan hal buruk seperti pada Yunho _Sunbaenim_ dulu?"

Taehyung terkikik, Jiminnya yang penakut sudah kembali, "Tidak akan."

"Kalau dia melakukannya, meracunimu seperti anti yang dulu meracuni Yunho _Sunbaenim_ , aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya dengan jurus wing chun." Ujar Jungkook bersemangat dengan tangan membuat gerakan-gerakan wing chun yang membuat Jimin tertawa.

"Sudah tidak sedih lagi?" Tanya Taehyung sembari menggesekkan poninya di pelipis Jimin, membuat Jimin tertawa geli sambil menjawab tidak yang terbata-bata.

"Terima kasih, Tae, Jungkook. Aku beruntung memiliki orang seperti kalian di sisiku." Ungkap Jimin tulus.

"Ew," Jungkook membuat ekspresi jijik yang dibuat-buat, "jangan bicara sepeti itu. Kau membuatku merinding."

"Kami hanya menunjukkan kenyataan yang kau lupakan, Jimin," Taehyung memeluk Jimin dari samping, "bahwa kau menerima cinta begitu banyak. Terutama dari _Bangtan_." Kemudian Taehyung menarik nafas panjang di sisi kepala Jimin, mengisi paru-parunya dengan aroma Jimin yang selembut susu dan aroma shamponya yang tercium segar.

Jungkook berteriak girang, "Berpelukan~"

Lalu memeluk tubuh Jimin dari sisi lainnya.

Jimin hanya tertawa mendapat dua pelukan erat dari kedua sisinya. Dalam hati mensyukuri ia memiliki _Bangtan_ di sisinya, karena Jimin yakin besok Jungkook dan Taehyung akan menceritakan kegusarannya pada _Hyung-Hyung_ mereka. Membuat ia semakin banyak mendapatkan cinta dan dukungan dari semuanya.

Mungkin bahkan besok ia bisa mendapatkan satu pelukan dari seluruh anggota _Bangtan_ di saat bersamaan. Jimin selalu suka _group hug_ , perasaannya sangat sensitif sehingga mendapatkan satu tepukan menguatkan dari _Hyung_ nya bisa membuat ia menangis. Apalagi _group hug_ untuk dirinya, bisa-bisa ia menghabiskan sekotak tissu untuk menghapus air matanya.

Diam-diam pula Jimin berjanji, ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan _Bangtan_ apapun yang terjadi.

Kini hingga nanti.

Ia akan terus bersama Bangtan. Tumbuh bersama _Bangtan_. Merasakan pedihnya perjuangan bersama _Bangtan_. Menangis dan tertawa bersama _Bangtan_.

Selamanya bersama _Bangtan_.

"Omong-omong, tumben bicaramu normal, Tae."

"Sialan."

 **x**

 **x**

 **Fin**

 **x**

 **x**

Well, ini mah karangan aku yang lagi sebel aja ngeliat foto-foto di instagram. Haters emang bener-bener jahat kalau ngomong. Aku jadi mikir kalau gimana orang yang jadi objek kata-katanya tahu?

Jimin pasti sedih. Aku aja sedih, hiks ToT

Gimana A.R.M.Y semuanya? Ada yang udah nyiapin modal buat nonton konser Bangtan 29 April mendatang?

Please tolong sampein sama my beloved Jimin, kalo aku tjintah syekalee sama dia. Oke?

Soalnya aku gabisa nonton. Aku harus kerja (dan ga dikasih cuti meski aku udah masang wajah semelas mungkin).

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


End file.
